Turkey Meal Blues
by Lark57
Summary: Trowa fondly remembers a Thanksgivings of the past [warning: very short]


****

Turkey Meal Blues

By lark57

Author's Note: short thing inspired by my Thanksgiving meal and the Cosby Show. 

****

Warnings - 

shounen-ai

poetic goriness

Trowa's POV

****

Key-

__

Blah blah blah - flash back

+++

A sizeable group sat around a large table that was bolted to the floor of one of Releana Peacecraft's larger cruise ships she used when the trip across space would be a long one, like this one which was from one obscure slide in Cluster L-9 to another obscure slide in Cluster L-1. However the trip was not what had brought us together, it was another thing.

__

Dark. Sticky. Slimy. The smell of turkey intoxicated my lungs and made me yearn for the food that I had been denied for the past eleven days.

"My friends, another year has passed in peace, for that I am thankful," Releana finished off a speech then gestured for people to continue the tradition of saying what they were thankful for.

__

I could hear the OZ soldiers biting the succulent meat off starch white bones while all I had was my own bones to stare at as they were pushed out my elbow because of my position. Arms spread, hands held onto a board of wood by nails which had been driven through bone and skin with the ease of a spoon through ice cream.

"I am thankful for my mother and father."

__

Across from me was a bloody figure that I could only guess was Duo because my mind would not confirm or deny anything until it received nourishment. The boy was dripping blood onto the floor, arms and legs covered with a thin layer of scab that had formed today and would be ripped off once again when the soldiers were done with their…

"I am thankful to be eating my Thanksgiving meal with such wonderful people."

__

Duo wasn't conscious and no longer standing, but hanging from cuffs that had been hooked over a ceiling pipe. I could make out his dislocated shoulders under pale skin and wondered which was worse, his torture or mine.

"Hn, I am thankful for what Wufei is thankful for," Heero spoke and people claimed he couldn't do that, especially since Wufei had said he was thankful for his son and wife. "I am thankful that we have followed our emotions and it has turned out well," he finally relented and people were quiet for a moment in reflection.

__

"Are you boys hungry? I could give you food, just tell me where the plans are for that bitch princess's new castle and I'll give you all the mash potatoes and turkey you can eat. No? You don't know? Well that's too bad."

Quatre was next, "I am thankful for Releana, who has lead us through this peace with grace and honor." There was much cheering to that, leaving Duo more time to prepare himself for whatever profound thing he planned to say.

__

"I guess, since it's Thanksgiving and all, I should give you something to be thankful for. Yeah, I'm feeling generous I guess."

__

The captain of the ship came closer and I gurgled a scream as he pulled the nail slowly out of my left hand, then did the same with the right, having to twist it a little when it caught on bone. I dropped to the ground and waited until he had released Duo, then slowly crawled over to the boy who was withering and crying in pain.

__

"Happy…happy…Thanksgiving Trowa, sorry I didn't get us any turkey" he murmured. I nodded, to tired to say the same. For a moment we lay there in our own blood and urine until he spoke again. "I … I am thankful that you're here Trowa. Very thankful."

There was silent anticipation as Duo stood. 

"I am thankful for … Trowa," he spoke calmly, ignoring all the odd looks we were receiving and sat down.

"I'm thankful you're here too, Duo, I'm thankful…" I paused, unsure how to express how much his presence meant to me. With pitiful strength I lifted my head and placed my cracked and bloody lips against his, using gravity to push them together. I felt the smallest pressure returned, which filled me with an elation I had not known for such a long time. "Yes, I am very thankful you are here." 

I pushed myself to my feet, shrugging off the haunting memory as if it were an ill fitting jacket, "I am thankful that Duo is here," I proclaimed in my own quiet manner and knew half the table couldn't hear me, but it really wasn't for their ears anyway.

When I sat down my hand was quickly surrounded by Duo's and we shared each others warmth as others continued on and we both reveled in the release from our turkey meal blues.

+++

****

Word count - 775


End file.
